


Seven Swords

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [5]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are daunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

You are daunted.

There is so much in your patch to be overcome in order to reach your goal. Who was it who had the seven trials? You are sure that whatever swords, whatever opposition they faces, you’ve got it at least as bad. Only you aren’t a Greek tragedy.

You look again. The things you can see, what you can predict, those things you must climb high to overcome, they are captivating and terrifying. But they don’t scare you as much as the low dark things you cannot see. Those things hiding in the mist of progress.

Someone said that bravery is not the absence of fear, but doing that thing you fear.

Take that first step into the morass. Move forward.


End file.
